


The Only One Who Know ~ Phanniemay Day 06

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: Phanniemay16 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: swearing (a little bit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another day when his research was brushed off. He never wanted to be popular or anything, he just wanted the truth to be known.</p><p>He was so sure it would be better for everone.</p><p>But... Would it really?</p><p>###<br/>Phanfic for 6th day of Phanniemay, prompt: Fentonworks</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One Who Know ~ Phanniemay Day 06

DAY06 WES PHANNIEMAY16

TITLE: The Only One Who Know

By Emily Elizabeth Fowl

He was on the floor again.

Like everyday.

Surronded by all his research, photos, statistics.

He always tried to convince them he was right but they never listened. 

They thought he was crazy.

Maybe he was.

But he couldn’t help it. It was just sooo obvious! 

Why can’t anybody see what he is showing them?

He ignored distant laughs of the bullies, but then they shoved something into the locker and he just had to turn around.

What he saw just angered him more.

He just phased through metal to get out of his trap. 

Why can’t anybody caught him?! Why he always somehow manage to remain unseen?

But before ho got a chance to say something, not even mentioning standing up, he was already heading toward him.

He quickly gathered what remained of his research and rise. 

“Stop” was all he said.

“Why?” he immediately asked, following his own rule to question everything. That, and the keep-open-mind rule started this whole mess. “So you can easily gather town’s appreciation? So you can get all you want? You’re dead, Phantom!” 

He doesn’t even flinch. Somehow it made him even angrier.

“You’re hurting yourself.”

“And why do you care? You’re just a ghost.” He finally showed some emotions. He gladly followed with insults. “Some freak-“

He couldn’t even ended his sentence. He pushed him toward the wall. Something in his expression told him he crossed a line.

“Do you really think it was my choice? That I willingly killed myself? I was toasted alive! I fucking died! Do you really think it is easy for me to watch my family everyday, my friends, with the knowledge that I’m dead? Heck, my parents are ghost hunters! And even if they don’t looks like good ones, their inventions really work! Do you think it’s easy to avoid all of them? Do you think it was fun for me when they painted the corridor anti-ghost paint? Do you think it was easy to eat with anti-ghost silverware? DO YOU THINK IT’S EASY FOR ME TO LOOK THEM INTO THEIR EYES EVERY TIME ONE OF THEIR INVENTIONS SAID I’M A GHOST? DO YOU THINK IT’S EASY TO LIE TO THEM EVERY DAY? DO YOU REALLY THINK IT’S EASY TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT WITHOUT BEING SURE YOU CAN SAFELY AWAKE IN THE MORNING IN YOUR BED INSTEAD OF EXAMINATION TABLE?”

He was trembling slightly and he wasn’t sure what he should do. 

“Just stop.” he said quietly, backing away from him. “Just stop. My death brought enough harm.”

And then he disappeared.

Leaving him behind, not exactly sure what he should do.

But one think was sure.

He dumped all his research to the trash can.

It wasn’t worth it.

THE END


End file.
